


a hand pushing towards sin

by tearmeapart



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Poetic, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearmeapart/pseuds/tearmeapart
Summary: Seth Gecko is a thief, a fighter, a survivor. Fate chose his path and he can't escape from it, it's in his blood.





	a hand pushing towards sin

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a random poetic study on Seth Gecko. Short and plotless.

Seth Gecko is a thief. He takes and takes and takes, creating chaos more frequently than not. He's a professional bank robber and most of the time doesn't regret anything he's done. The brothers have caused misery, and they know it; they own it. The Geckos take what's been unfairly taken from them.

 

_“The world never gave you anything, all the world ever did was take. So what do you do in return?”_

 

_“Take it back.”_

 

For years the duo wandered around, heist after heist, bowling bag full of cash, gun still warm and adrenaline running fast. A lifestyle they couldn't escape from, maybe didn't even want to. "It's never about the money, it's about stealing it."

  
  
Karma caught up with them quick. An RV and a family of three searching for peace of mind and a way home again; paths intertwined towards a destiny of suffering and pain.

 

She was baby faced and had emerald eyes glinting with innocence and grief. Her family was falling apart, but hope still resided inside her heart while she prayed to God for a sign. He was a sinner to clash against her angelic heart.

  
Now, she's forever red-headed and her mind holds the memories of something ancient and evil. Kate is not Kate anymore but he still loves her like the girl he spent months around Mexico with.

  
  
Seth Gecko is the man with a plan. He's the mouth and the action, always with a script to follow. No change of plans, or casual necessities as his brother would say. “Adjust if you must, but always stick to the plan, Stan.” He likes to be in control, scratch that, _loves_ to be in control. The one to guide; the one behind the wheel.

  
  
He protects the people he loves with everything he has, would go to Hell and back if necessary. Battling demons and supernatural creatures to protect most of the people his heart unconsciously chose to love.  
He wants to protect the people he loves, **from himself.**

  
  
Seth Gecko is a fighter. He has a war inside his mind where he is his own enemy, always stabbing in the right places. In his head he's the bad man, the monster; unworthy, brutal, cruel. It's his mission to keep people away from the following hurricane, tearing whatever is on its path. Everything's locked inside, key gripped by solid hands.

  
  
Seth Gecko is a survivor. Life threw everything at him but he's still standing, he is still here. There are scars decorating his skin, like trophies for every impossible fight won - he wears them proudly. Fate chose his path and he can't escape from it, it's in his blood.

  
  
_Seth Gecko is a thief, a fighter, a survivor._ But Seth Gecko is also only a man, plain and simple. He falls, bleeds and suffers just like anyone else, haunted by life's misfortunes. Victim of a poisoned destiny; a hand pushing towards sin.  

 


End file.
